Než se rozední
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Někdy, uprostřed noci, když Artuš spí, nahý pod přikrývkou a tak nádherný ve světle jediné svíčky, se Merlin postaví k oknu a dívá se na Kamelot. Sleduje střechy domů v podhradí a představuje si. Arthur/Merlin


Za oknem šumí déšť, tichý, monotónní zvuk, který by měl uklidňovat, zatímco pootevřeným oknem dovnitř místnosti proudí čerstvý vzduch. Merlin však přesto nemůže usnout, ačkoli Artuš, v posteli přímo za ním, nahý pod tenkou rudou přikrývkou a s jednou dlaní důvěrně položenou na jeho boku, jako by se ho nemohl přestat dotýkat ani ve snu, tlumeně oddychuje. Jeho tělo je blízko a hřeje, stejně jako hřály jeho paže tehdy před lety, když mu Merlin ležel v náručí, oni oba ukrytí ve tmě. Artušovy dlaně byly opatrné, citlivé, jeho prsty rozprostřené na Merlinových holých zádech, když Merlin roztřeseně vydechl a pevně sevřel víčka.

„Co se děje?" zeptal se ho Artuš tiše, jeho hlas jemný, jako nemůže být nikdy, když jsou mezi lidmi.

„Já…" zamumlal Merlin a donutil se otevřít oči a podívat se na něj, protože to tak bylo správné. Bylo správné dívat se na něj, když mu to bude říkat. Polkl a doufal, že to nebude tak hrozné, ve tmě, v téhle posteli, že Artuš snad pochopí, že to nic nezmění. „Potřebuju ti něco říct. Ale mám strach, že mě budeš nenávidět."

„Merline." Artuš se zamračil a dotkl se jeho tváře. „Není nic, co bys mi nemohl říct."

„Mám magii."

Artušův výraz se nezměnil, stále mírný, jako by ho snad ani neslyšel, a Merlin otevřel pusu, aby mu to zopakoval. V očích ho štípaly slzy, ale přesto to řekl znovu, a ještě jednou, a pak znovu, dokud ho Artuš neobemkl pažemi a nepřitáhl si ho k sobě blíže.

„Já vím," zašeptal mu Artuš do vlasů, jeho objetí pevné. „Vím to už od začátku," pokračoval a nepřestal ho hladit po zádech, dokud se Merlin neuklidnil.

Teď Artuš spí. Jeho dech je vyrovnaný, tak blízko, že Merlina šimrá zezadu na krku, a z jeho těla vychází tolik tepla, že je Merlinovi téměř horko. Přesto se od něj neodtáhne, neuhne z jeho dosahu. Ne dneska.

Někdy, uprostřed noci, když Artuš spí, nahý pod přikrývkou a tak nádherný ve světle jediné svíčky, se Merlin postaví k oknu a dívá se na Kamelot. Sleduje střechy domů v podhradí a představuje si, že všichni už nejspíš dávno spí, jeho přátelé, všichni sluhové z hradu, rytíři, obchodníci. Ti všichni už spí, v bezpečí svých domovů, klidně a bez starostí, zatímco Merlin bdí nad jejich bezpečím, jako bdí nad bezpečím celého království. Někdy se přitom usmívá, s hřejivým pocitem někde hluboko uvnitř, protože konečně může otevřeně dělat to, k čemu byl stvořen. Někdy v sobě nedokáže najít dost síly na to, aby se usmál.

Někdy se Artuš také probudí, jako by nemohl doopravdy spát, když Merlin není vedle něj, a to pak dojde k němu a beze slova ho obejme kolem pasu, bradu na jeho rameni, aby se mohl dívat s ním. Na království, které stvořili, kam přivedli zpátky magii, protože všichni lidé bez rozdílu měli právo nebát se žít, jak chtějí. Někdy přitom mlčí a jen Merlina zezadu objímá, jeho dech klidný a vyrovnaný hned vedle Merlinova ucha. „Omluvám se," zašeptá jindy, jeho hlas tak tichý, že ho Merlin sotva slyší, a nevysvětluje, za co se omlouvá, protože to oba vědí. Za království, do kterého sice vrátil magii a umožnil tak Merlinovi, aby žil a nemusel přitom skrývat všechnu svoji moc, ale kde přesto nemůžou být tak otevření, tak upřímní, jak by chtěli. Za to, že jakkoli dobrý král je, jakkoli miluje svůj lid, jakkoli miluje Merlina, některé věci změnit nedokáže – a kdoví, jak dlouho bude trvat, než to někdo dokáže – protože jsou tak špatně přijímané, tak dlouho a hluboce odmítané, že jen zmínit se o nich, naznačit, že na nich možná není nic špatného, by bylo nebezpečné.

„Pro tebe, Merline, jenom pro tebe," zamumlá mu někdy do vlasů za uchem, paže kolem něj (a přitisknutý k němu po celé délce těla), a pak si ho odvede zpátky do postele, aby jemu i sobě pomohl na všechno zapomenout, protože oba vědí, že se jeden druhého nikdy nedokážou vzdát, ať už to pro ně znamená cokoli.

Pár dešťových kapek ztěžka dopadne na okno, jak se na okamžik zvedne mírný vítr, a Artuš se za jeho zády pohne, nejspíš probraný tím zvukem. Přikrývka zašustí a Artušovy prsty se na krátký okamžik bezděky sevřou tam, kde se dotýká Merlina, jako by se ujišťoval o tom, že tam Merlin stále je, že neodešel, přestože Merlin jeho komnaty nikdy neopouští dřív, než těsně před východem slunce, než se celý hrad probudí do dalšího dne.

„Merline?" zamumlá Artuš tichounce a jeho hlas je chraplavý spánkem.

„Hm?" Merlin se neotočí, pohled stále upřený na okno. Snaží se nemyslet na to, jak dlouho to ještě bude trvat, než někdo vtrhne do Artušových komnat bez zaklepání a přistihne je. Jak dlouho ještě, než ho Merlin bude muset nechat jít vlastní cestou, protože se Artuš bude muset oženit, aby dostál své povinnosti a dal svému lidu dědice, jak dlouho, než lidem začne připadat, že tráví příliš mnoho času se svým dvorním čarodějem. Jak dlouho, než se Kamelotem začnou šířit pomluvy, které by ho mohly sesadit z trůnu, v hanbě, pokud by se dostaly až k jeho lordům, a ti se rozhodli, že někdo jako Artuš, někdo tak zvrácený, aby chtěl ve své posteli muže, místo toho, aby si našel vhodnou královnu, nemůže být dobrým vladařem.

Artuš riskuje, každou nocí, kterou tráví s Merlinem, každým příliš důvěrným dotykem, každým příliš důvěrným pohledem nebo neuváženým slovem. Svou pověst, své jméno i korunu. Riskuje, že ztratí celé své království, stejně jako riskoval, když ho poprvé políbil, tehdy před lety, téměř ještě chlapec, bledý a vyděšený, s třesoucími se prsty a rozšířenýma očima, ale tolik, _tolik_ odvážný. Nebo možná jen příliš zoufalý, příliš zamilovaný na to, aby dokázal uhnout pohledem a předstírat, že Merlina nechce, že ho nepotřebuje stejně nutně jako vzduch k dýchání.

„Nad čím přemýšlíš?" zašeptá mu Artuš do ucha tázavě, tak blízko, že i když se nedotýkají, Merlin cítí teplo jeho těla. Ta blízkost ho uklidňuje, nějakým zvláštním způsobem. Přináší zpět vzpomínky.

„Nemůžu si pomoct," zašeptal Artuš tehdy, rty vysoko na Merlinově tváři, přitisknutý tak blízko k jeho tělu, že Merlin cítil, jak se chvěje, jak prudce mu bije srdce. „Nemůžu na tebe přestat myslet."

Merlin si pamatuje, jak na něj Artuš zíral těch několik nekonečných okamžiků před tím, než se Merlin odhodlal a s bušícím srdcem a dlaní na jeho rameni se k němu naklonil, aby mu ten polibek vrátil, a přiznal tak tajemství ještě děsivější než magie. Pamatuje si, jak nejistí byli, jak vystrašení představou, že se na ně někdo podívá a _pochopí_ , že někdo _zjistí_ , ale horliví zkoušet a objevovat a být spolu, když padla tma a všichni ostatní usnuli.

Ve tmě a potichu, potají, stejně tak tenkrát jako teď.

„Bojím se, že tě nikdy nedokážu opustit," přizná Merlin slabě a hrdlo se mu sevře.

Artuš ze sebe vydá jakýsi přidušený zvuk a sklouzne dlaní po jeho těle přes žebra až nahoru na rameno a zase dolů, jeho dotyky citlivé a známé, a Merlin se ani nepohne, jen trhaně zalapá po dechu, když jeho dlaň sklouzne níž, přes zadek a mezi půlky. Jeho prsty se dotknou tam, kde se ho nikdo jiný než Artuš nikdy nedotýkal. „Nechci, abys mě někdy opustil," zašeptá Artuš za jeho zády a zaboří mu obličej do vlasů. Jeho hlas je tichý, ale plný odhodlání a on ho začne rychle připravovat, nejdřív jedním prstem, a pak dvěma, i když je to sotva pár hodin, ne víc než polovina noci, co to dělal naposledy, opatrný a nedočkavý.

Merlin táhle zasténá, když do něj Artuš vklouzne, hladce a bez námahy, jako by k němu patřil, jako by nikdy neměl být nikde jinde než uvnitř Merlinova těla. Přitiskne se k jeho zádům, horký a tak blízko, že jeho dech Merlinovi cuchá jemné vlasy na zátylku, a pohne boky, pomalu a hluboko a Merlin téměř vykřikne. Místo toho natáhne ruku dozadu a zaryje nehty do Artušova stehna, aby si ho přitáhl blíž.

„Nikdy nebudu chtít jít. Nikdy neodejdu," dostane ze sebe a znovu zasténá, než se mu podaří přitisknout si volnou dlaň přes pusu, aby nebyl tak hlasitý.

Artuš se nepřestane pohybovat, ani na okamžik nenaruší jejich rytmus, tak dobrý po všech těch letech, a jen vydechne _dobře, to je dobře, Merline_ , a když vyvrcholí, udělají to oba zaráz a rozsvícená svíce vedle postele na pár vteřin vzplane tak zářivě, že mají strach, aby to nebylo vidět zvenku.

Pohnou se jen natolik, aby se jejich těla mohla zase rozpojit, a potom se znovu přitisknou k sobě, očištění a osušení kouzlem, a když Merlin pohlédne z okna, venku je stále tma. Ještě zbývá několik hodin do úsvitu, do chvíle, kdy se zase budou muset rozejít každý svou cestou a být jen přátelé, protože se nikdy nikdo nesmí dozvědět, že jsou mnohem víc.

Merlin dlouze vydechne a obrátí se k Artušovi, který nezaváhá ani na okamžik, než vezme jeho tvář do dlaní a políbí ho, zlehka a hebce a téměř nevinně.

Protože ještě mají čas. Ještě mají pár hodin pro sebe, pár hodin, kdy se nemusejí přetvařovat a můžou být spolu. I kdyby jen než se rozední.


End file.
